inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kikyogirl
Welcome Are you the same person who discussed the name issue with me and Sango? 良牙 (talk) 11:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No by Kikyogirl. :Ryoga, why you ask this kind of question? Sango 珊瑚 12:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I dont now what you talking about? by Kikyogirl. ::Oh, apologies then :) 良牙 (talk) 12:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :LOL. O.o Sango 珊瑚 13:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : :Please Suzaku of the four saint beasts, i only just describe kaguras look, some womans on this wiki has eyeshadow, i just could not explain what kind of color that Kaguras eyelids had. Please unblock me. by Kiyogirl April 29 ::I'm sorry, but you've been told numerous times, both here on your talk page, and in the edit summaries of people who have had to revert your edits, that you must put information like that in infoboxes. Simply dropping in a word with a colon attached to it is not appropriate. It's disruptive to do that repeatedly across many articles and it's also very unaesthetic. You'll have to wait one week, and when you come back, please remember the proper formatting. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, but people like Izayoi, Kaguya, Kagura, Midoriko, Tsubaki, Botan, Momiji and Tsukiyomi has eyesdaow. by Kikyogirl April 29 :::Just add it as prose in their appearance sections.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::How, some of them do not have appearance like Kagura, how do i make appearance? I cant see what kind of color some of them have. by Kikyogirl April 29 ::::See our manual of style.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Lets make a deal, if i ever do wrong again, you can block me for a one hole week. That manual of style missing a gallery, this wiki needs gallerys. by Kikyogirl May 2 :::::No deal, a week isn't that long. Also, in my opinion, galleries aren't needed. But if you want to ask Rowan Salazar about it after your block ends, you can do that.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cant you do that for me please? Since you are a kind a boss on this wiki. by Kikyogirl May 3 ::::::If it's important to you, then you ought to be the one to take initiative and ask her yourself.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Cant you do this for me once? Please, besides every wikis have gallerys. by Kikyogirl May 5 :::::::Two things. First, you should sign your name with four tildes, "~~~~". Do not change the time stamp in your signature arbitrarily. There's just no sense in changing the date every day you're waiting for a message. Second, while I was in chat with Rowan, I brought your issue up and she agrees with me that adding galleries would be unnecessary.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Come on Suzaku, the band of seven has gallerys. And every main heroes has gallerys. by Kikyogirl May 5 Name Meanings Hello, again. As I can see that this issue is not going to go away anytime soon, I'm going to ask you once to stop edits on name meanings. I had hoped if you got a real account through which we could communicate with you, it would resolve the problem. However, you continue to make the same mistakes and get into edit disputes with established members of our editing community without appropriate discussion. You must put name meanings either in the infobox, or in the translation template. Anywhere else is unacceptable. Also, these name meanings have to be accurate and thorough (as other members of the wiki find this to not be the case with many of your translations, I assume that this is not the case). Therefore, if you do not stop after having been warned, unfortunately, I will have to block you. If you have sufficient English ability, I would suggest making other kinds of edits so as not to agitate the proper function of the wiki further. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok Suzaku, from now on i write just in infoboxses. Okey Suzaku? Kikyogirl :So long as they're accurate translations. Thank you for cooperation. Also, just a tip, you should probably start signing your name with four tildes (~~~~); that way it's easier for you to sign posts and it leaves a link to your account, plus a time stamp.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Satsuki name meaning: :I need informasjon about Satsukis name meaning :All i now her name meaning is May, but i now her another name meanings blossom or flower. : Ages Do you have a source for those ages?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, i just search this on internett on about inuyasha characters by Kikyogirl :But where, specifically?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Absolute Anime by Kikyogirl ::Okay, can you cite them from now on? Do you know how?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I just search on it. by Kikyogirl :::If you add information like that without sourcing it, despite my advice, and the request of Ryoga, who has also been revising your edits, you will be blocked. Adding stuff, like you have before, even after multiple editors revert them is disruptive. As a side note, after looking at the site, I don't think Absolute Anime is a trustworthy source. They don't source anythings themselves, so as far as we know, they could just be making it up. Unless you can find the interview where Rumiko Takahashi acutally says so and so is however many years old, it isn't legitimate. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::ok by Kikyogirl. Warning You were told not to put galleries into articles. If you do so again, you will be blocked.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) What about the band of seven. by Kikyogirl May 6 :The entire Shichinintai page is full of sections that do not comply with our style requirements. It's not a good example to bring up. I would delete the gallery now, but seeing as how that whole page is in need of an overhall, there'd be no point. Also, I strongly recommend using four tildes, "~~~~", to sign your name.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. Please be aware that sarcastically referring to me as "smarty" amounts to a personal attack. Do it again and you will be blocked.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Please don't make me repeat this again. There will be NO galleries on this wiki. Ever. So please stop harrassing other users about it after you have been told that the issue is closed. This will be your only warning; after which, you will be blocked for a very long time for consistent disruptions of the wiki.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Actually that's me, I was using another account at that moment. :) If you wanna find me, better use this account because I frequent use it rather than other one. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Here we are again... I just want you to know how uncharacteristically magnanimous I'm being today by talking this through with you, yet again, as opposed to blocking you for being consistently disruptive. If this was the first time that we've been through these bad edits, it would be one thing, but haven't we already been through the name meaning issue? Also, if you don't know how to properly insert an infobox, I would naturally suggest that you refrain from doing so altogether. Please stop making bad edits. Either learn how to edit properly or stop editing altogether. If you keep being disruptive with poor edits, even after I have tried to work with you and given you multiple chances to remedy this situation, I will block you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC)